


Picnic Pig Out

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [48]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bodily Fluids, Cunnilingus, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), OCs - Freeform, Ogres, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple picnic outing quickly turns into something else for Bloodshed and Thornstriker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic Pig Out

Thornstriker loved taking walks in the woods.  It had been a rare occurrence as a child with all the stories of robbers and rabid ogres and all told to keep her out of the woods.

 

But the forest just seemed so peaceful.  The birds and animals scurrying about while the wind blew through the leaves and branches.  It was just so calm compared to the bustling, lively atmosphere of the marketplace and the tensions still in running throughout the kingdom.

 

Luckily for her, the ogres coming in and taking over had made these walks more of a reality with border patrols keeping robbers out and the ogres acting even more civil than some humans.

 

Bloodshed was one of those misjudged ones.  Despite his presence to stand above all else and make people squirm, he was one of the kindest and gentlest people she had ever met in her life.

 

So when he had begun to invite her out on these walks, she had gladly accepted.  Despite her brother's and the some of the villagers' concerns of an ogre 'courting' her, Thornstriker had brushed it off.  Bloodshed had been nothing but kind and gentle with her; he had never put her in harm's way while on their walks.

 

Though as of the past few months, their little 'dates' had turned from just simple walks into long outings sitting and talking in the woods.  And then it had progressed from there...

 

"Ah~ Ah~" She bit her lip as the next sensation came over her, her hands gripping at the blanket set out for her and Bloodshed to sit on.

 

Meanwhile, said ogre was lying on the blanket, his muscular arms holding Thornstriker's thighs while she sat legs open over his face.  Her skirt part had been tucked into one of the higher parts on the front of her dress, giving the human a full view of her aching pussy being eaten out.

 

"Oh-!  Oooo~ B-Blood-"

 

He only looked up at her for a moment before closing his eyes to return to the pleasant feast between her thighs, his tongue rolling over her labia to tease at her wet entrance.

 

"P-Please... please-!"

 

It was all still new to her and all, but Thornstriker still could not forget the first time he had done this to her.  Especially when he had stuck his tongue inside her.

 

"Please... P-Prim-!"

 

Bloodshed paused for a moment as he looked up at his little human lover.  An eyebrow raised even though he knew her head was thrown back in ecstasy.

 

"Pleasepleaseplease... oh please..."

 

He didn't need any more context to get the picture.  The corners of his mouth perked up as he went back to her vulva, his face pressing against the collection of sensitive parts to put his mouth right up against her entrance.

 

After lustfully listening to her whining and panting, it only made him harder when he opened his mouth to push his tongue deep into her welcoming walls.  For the virgin Thornstriker, this longer-than-a -normal-human's appendage was just enough to get her to scream out in pleasure as she came.

 

It took all of her power to hold onto to his hands, knowing from experience trying to grab his head would only topple her over.  Still, it was hard to resist as that tongue just made her cum and cum into his waiting mouth.

 

So after a few minutes passed when he had finished licking her clean did the ogre get up.  "Are you alright?"

 

Adjusting her dress and replacing her wrapping, Thornstriker blushed and nodded slowly.  Bloodshed was always so worried about her health, thinking he had hurt her while doing this... love stuff with her.

 

The ogre chuckled before he leaned in to give her a kiss.  "Do you want to go back now?"

 

She shook her head, shuffling over to lean in and hold him tight.  It caught the soldier off-guard for a moment, but he slowly returned the gesture.

 

He didn't want to go back either.  Because the longer they were out here, the more he could be close to her like this without being judged by others.

 

And perhaps another chance for round two.

 

END


End file.
